The Best Dads A Kid Could Ask For
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Nick and Jeff are graduated, married and ready to start their own family. Little do they know what a crazy ride it can be. Daddy!Niff
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to start the new year off with a new story so here it is! I've been working on this one for a while and since I already am working on so many stories, I made myself write 5 chapters of this before I posted it so I have those all done! So even if I can't write on this one for a while because I'm working on others, you'll still get updates! **

**So this story will be written in the same format that my story Never Alone is written in. If you're not familiar with that story it's written as one chapter is a excerpt of one year in their lives and the next chapter is the next year and so on. It may not be exactly a year apart but it's sometime within the next year. **

**This story is about how our favorite couple Nick and Jeff start off their family together. I've never really read much about daddy Niff so I decided I wanted to write it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jeff leaned his head on his husband's shoulder and closed his eyes. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't they just go to one website, find all of the information that they need and be done with it? But no, they had to search through endless web pages that Google recommended for them to look at. But there wasn't one page that gave them all of the answers. One page had options for heterosexual couples looking to adopt, but strictly saying that they wouldn't go through the procedure with homosexual couples.

"Isn't that illegal?" Jeff asked as they browsed upon that page. "Like, racism or sexism. Sexual orientationism?"

"No, because it's their business, they refuse to the right to provide service to anyone for whatever reason," Nick replied with an annoyed eye roll. Jeff sighed as Nick clicked through more pages. There were pages with babies from Africa that needed adopting that the men considered but once they saw the money it would cost to bring them over with all the medical necessities, they knew that there was no way they'd be able to swing it. Between Nick's salary as an elementary school teacher and Jeff's salary as a choreographer for a dance club in Chicago, they could afford a decent amount, but not the price that this company was asking for.

They had been in a small town just outside of Chicago for about 3 years now. They had moved there after living in the hustle and bustle of Chicago itself for four years while they both attended college there. Jeff was accepted to the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance there, where he studied along Mike Chang who he knew from his competing days back at Dalton. The two became good friends and still remained in touch even after Mike had graduated and moved to New York to become a dancer in a show that their friend Blaine had written. Blaine had become a very successful playwright and handpicked Mike for the role in his new show. Once Jeff had gotten in to such a prestigious school, Nick knew there was no way he would let Jeff jeopardize that. So when Jeff wanted to stay in Ohio with Nick, Nick knew he had to get into a school in Chicago. So he did. He went to Chicago State University. The two schools were only twenty minutes away from each other so the two shared a small apartment right in the middle. It seemed that in the beginning they never got to see each other. One always had class while the other was off and once was doing homework when the other was free. But never did they lose their way. They remained strong through it all and in the end, it all paid off.

The two graduated on the same week. Jeff on Monday and Nick on Friday. The week was filled with partying, seeing family and just celebrating the fact that they were finally free and there were no more professors lecturing them day after day. On the night of Nick's graduation, both Nick and Jeff's families threw them a huge party at a local restaurant, reserving a private room just for them. Both sets of parents were there, Jeff's younger brother Logan and Nick's sisters Maggie and Lauren. Towards the end of the evening, Nick and Jeff drove back to their place and the families drove to their hotel for the night. They walked into their apartment and Nick collapsed on the couch. It had been an exhausting week and he felt like he could sleep for a week. As he snuggled up to a pillow Jeff walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"The party's not over yet, baby. Come into the kitchen," Jeff said, pulling his sleepy boyfriend up. Nick groaned in protest but did as his boyfriend said. He stood up and let Jeff drag him into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was an ice cream cake with the word 'Congratulations' written on it. There were candles in it and the light in the kitchen was turned off. Nick smiled at the fact that it was ice cream cake. He never really cared for actual cake so much so Nick thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to make the gesture.

"Babe, we've already had our graduation cake. And you only put candles on a birthday cake," Nick said, turning to Jeff and wrapping his arms around him. Jeff smiled and removed himself from his boyfriend's grasp, taking Nick's hands in his own.

"I wasn't congratulating us on our graduation. And I like the candles because they make this moment even more romantic," Jeff said with a smile. Nick gave him a confused look.

"What are you congratulating-," Nick was cut off as Jeff got down on one knee and held up a small, black velvet box to Nick.

"Nicholas Duval, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else in this world. I never believed in soul mates until I met you. And now I know it has to be true. Because you're mine. And I'm yours. And if you'll do me the honor, I'd love to become your husband as well. So Nick…" Jeff said, opening the box, revealing a shining gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

Nick's hand was covering his mouth in surprise, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this was happening. They had vaguely talked about marriage and said it was something that they were both definitely interested in but he never imagined this would come so soon. But he was overwhelmed with happiness. Tears began to flow out from his eyes and down on to his face.

"Y-Yes," Nick stuttered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Jeff wasted no time in slipping that ring on Nick's finger and standing up to kiss him. He held Nick against his body, holding him closely that he never wanted to let go. They kissed, both of their tears wetting each other's faces. Nick looked down at his ring once they were done.

"It's so beautiful," Nick said, looking back up at Jeff with pure adoration in his eyes. Jeff smiled and pecked Nick's lips.

"I'm glad you liked it. It took me three months to find the perfect one," Jeff said. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Three months? Jeff, I would've been happy with anything you had given me," Nick said, pulling his new fiancé into his arms.

"I know. But I needed to find the perfect ring for the perfect man," Jeff said with a smile. Nick pecked his lips before taking his hand to bring him into the bedroom for the night. Jeff quickly blew the candles out as he walked past them. The cake could wait until tomorrow. It might melt but that's a chance both men were willing to take.

The next few months consisted of making plans for the big day. It would take place in New York since gay marriage was not yet legal in Illinois. When the day finally arrived, all of their friends and family flew out to New York to see the wedding. It was the happiest day of both men's lives. They couldn't imagine anything greater.

About a year later Jeff was on the couch, flipping through a magazine as Nick sat next to him, snuggled into his side. Jeff got to a page in the magazine about a celebrity couple welcoming their first child. Jeff just got lost in the picture of the little baby. It was so precious. Jeff had always wanted to be a dad. When he was only three and his brother Logan was just born, he was always taking on any kind of responsibility his parents would allow him with the new baby. Well, maybe not at first. At first he detested having a baby brother. He wanted all of his parents' affection. But eventually he came around and became a third care giver to Logan. Jeff had always loved children and visited Nick's work as much as he could. Not just to see Nick, but to see the kids. Some of his favorite's faces would light up when he walked through the door and they would yell "Mr. Jeff!" It warmed Jeff's heart when that happened. He could only imagine the day when he'd walk through the door of his home and his own child's face would light up and they'd scream "Daddy!" Jeff didn't realize how long he was staring at the picture of the baby but Nick did. He watched Jeff's face as he looked at this child. He could just see the longing and the want in his eyes. And that got Nick beginning to think of what it would like to have a baby. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. But he didn't want to bring it up to Jeff until he was completely sure.

So one night, about a month after Nick first saw Jeff looking at the baby in the magazine, they settled into bed and Nick curled himself up into Jeff's side. Jeff wrapped his arms around his Nick and kissed his forehead.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, looking up at his husband.

"Yes?" Jeff asked, looking right back down at Nick.

"Have you ever thought about what it'd be like to have a baby?" Nick asked. Jeff had an immediate smile spread across his face.

"I would love to have a baby someday, Nicky. What about you?" Jeff asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Nick smiled and pecked Jeff's lips.

"I'd love to be a daddy with you," Nick said and nuzzled his nose against Jeff's.

"Wouldn't it be something if we could actually _have _a baby together? Like, biologically be both of ours. That'd be amazing, wouldn't it?" Jeff asked, rubbing up and down Nick's arm absentmindedly.

"It would be, Jeffy. I'd love to see a boy with your bright blonde hair and my dark brown eyes. Or a girl with my colored hair in curls and your gorgeous eyes," Nick said dreamily, closing his eyes.

"Mhmm. Maybe one day they'll have the technology, baby," Jeff said, pressing another kiss to Nick's forehead. And from that night on they began to talk more and more about it. And now, about two years later, here they are actually being proactive in their research, trying their hardest to actually get a baby. But it was proving harder than either of the men thought. And this was just the beginning.

"I just want a baby…" Jeff whined, hiding his face in Nick's neck. Nick sighed and kissed into his husband's hair.

"I know, sweetie. So do I," Nick said. Jeff looked up at Nick and pecked his lips before laying his head back down on his shoulder, and looking at the computer screen.

"What about a surrogate?" Jeff asked. The men heard a door open behind them and saw Nick's little sister Maggie walk in. She had moved to Chicago for college as well and was always over their apartment, visiting the two.

"Hey Maggie," Nick said, turning his attention back to the screen. Jeff smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Mag," Jeff said. He was still amazed sometimes at how much she and Nick looked alike. They had the same dark brown, almost black hair. Although, hers was almost always pulled up into a sloppy yet stylish bun on her head. They had the same nose and eyes as well. If there wasn't a three year difference between them Jeff would've sworn they were twins.

"Hey guys. What're you up to?" Maggie asked, pulling up a chair and sitting behind the two. She gasped when she saw what was on the screen. "You two are getting a baby?!"

"If only it were that easy…" Nick said with a sigh, clicking on yet another web page.

"Nicky, did you hear what I said? How about a surrogate?" Jeff asked again.

"Oh, right," Nick said, typing in a new search to the Google box. Both men's eyes widened when they saw the cost for a surrogate.

"Wow…" Jeff said.

"Yeah, we can't afford that Jeffy…" Nick said. Maggie leaned in closer to look at the figure.

"Wow! That's a huge amount. I'd do it for half that," Maggie said jokingly, at first. Then she actually began to think about it. "Hey guys…"

They both turned to look at her.

"What would you say if I said I'd be the surrogate mother?" Maggie asked with a slight shrug of her shoulder. Both men just stared at her.

"No way, Maggie," Nick said.

"But why?" Maggie complained, just like her teenage-self used to do to get on Nick's nerves. "I'd do it for a whole lot less than that, I need money for law school, _and _this way the baby could have DNA from the both of you."

The last point is what caught Nick and Jeff's attention. DNA from both of them? They hadn't thought that possible. But it will still Nick's little sister.

"I'm 22 years old; I can make my own decisions. And I w_ant_ to do this for you guys. I'd love to be able to give you the greatest gift. A child. Please let me do that for you guys. Please?" Maggie asked, putting up her hands in a begging motion and jutting out her lower lip, before realizing how juvenile that must look and pulling her lip back in.

"I don't know, Mag…" Jeff said, looking at Nick skeptically. Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"How about this? You let Jeff and I discuss this for a week. And in the meantime, you seriously think about this. I mean seriously think about it. This is a lot of responsibility and you don't even get to keep the child in the end. I need to know if you'll be able to deal with that. Do we have a deal?" Nick asked. Maggie smiled brightly.

"Yes! Deal! Absolutely! I'll go home right now and do my research and I'll see you guys in a week," Maggie said with a wink and was out the door.

"Are we really going to consider it?" Nick asked once she was gone. Jeff sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, she really wants to do this. And the baby _would _have DNA from the both of us…" Jeff said.

"Yeah, but is that really worth putting Maggie through a whole grueling pregnancy right now? I mean, she wants to go to law school," Nick said.

"But she didn't get in for this year. So she has a whole year before she can apply again. And she could really use the money for law school next year. We could pay her first year's tuition if she did this for us. It's kind of a win, win Nicky…" Jeff reasoned. Nick sighed, thinking it over.

"How about we give it the week like we said we would? I mean, in theory it is a really good idea but… I don't know," Nick said.

"I know how you feel, honey. She's your little sister. And Maggie's just a little…" Jeff said, trying to find the right word without insulting his sister in law.

"Immature?" Nick finished.

"Yes!" Jeff said thankfully, glad he wasn't the one who said it.

"I know she is. But anything she's ever really wanted she's put her mind to and done it, that's one thing I do have to give her credit for. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she decides at the end of the week. If she's really serious about it or not," Nick says with a shrug, closing the laptop and standing up. Jeff nodded and stood up as well. Nick took Jeff's hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Can we have cuddles now?" Jeff asked, looking adorable. Nick smiled and pecked his husband's lips.

"Yes, we can have cuddles now."

* * *

A week later Maggie knocked on Nick and Jeff's apartment door with a file of papers in her hand. Jeff opened the door, shirtless and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Jeff!" Maggie said brightly, allowing herself into the house, walking right past Jeff. Jeff closed the door, still rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Jeff mumbled. Maggie looked at her watch.

"It's eleven o'clock. What were you still doing in bed? Where's my brother?" Maggie asked, looking around. Nick came into the room, pulling his sweatpants up over his hips.

"Who is it Je- Oh, hi Maggie," Nick said, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"So you two were up all night screwing each other so you're useless bums this morning," Maggie concluded, laying her folder down on the kitchen table and spreading out some of the papers inside.

"Hey! We never walked into your house after you and Brandon just did it!" Jeff said, feeling a little more awake at the mention of his and Nick's activities from the night before. Maggie frowned, hating her ex-boyfriend being brought up.

"Do you want to hear what I've thought up or not?" Maggie shot back.

"Yes, we do. Jeff's just a little grumpy before I pump him full of coffee," Nick said, taking a seat at the table, pulling Jeff down to do the same.

"Pump me with something, alright…" Jeff mumbled under his breath.

"Jeff!" Nick warned with a glare. Maggie ignored the two and showed them some of the papers in her folder.

"I did my research on this. And the most difficult concept that I was dealing with was giving the child up once it was born. But I went to many websites and I found the same thing basically anywhere. Women said that it was much easier to give the baby up for two specific reasons. One, if they knew the baby was going to a good home, which I most definitely know will be the case. And number two, that they still get to be in the baby's life somehow. And I will still be his or her aunt so I actually am positive now that I will be able to hand the baby over to you guys. Especially when I see the looks on your faces once you see it," Maggie says with a smile, just imagining it. "I mean, even just thinking about it, picturing your faces, I get a little choked up at how happy you two will be."

"So you really want to do this?" Nick asked.

"Yes!" Maggie said with a look on her face that almost said "Duh! What do you think I've been sitting here telling you?" Nick and Jeff exchanged a look before Jeff nodded slightly.

"Okay, Maggie. We're in," Nick said. Maggie's face broke into a grin.

"Really? You're going to let me do this for you guys?" Maggie asked, standing up out of excitement.

"No, no, _you're_ doing this for _us_," Jeff said with a smile as Nick and Jeff stood as well. Nick pulled Maggie into a hug.

"Thank you, little sis. And we'll be paying your first year's tuition at law school," Nick said. Maggie hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much!" Maggie exclaimed, pulling Jeff into the hug as well. Jeff chuckled and hugged her back.

"Now how do we begin all of this?" Jeff asked, once the three were done hugging.

"Oh! I know that!" Maggie said with a smile, digging through her folder. She pulled out some paperwork that both parties would need to fill out in order for the whole ordeal to take place. "And in the off chance you said yes, I already made us an appointment…"

"Of course you did," Nick said with a smirk and playful eye roll.

"I assume it'll be Jeff's sperm…" Maggie asked carefully.

"Ew, of course it will be!" Nick said, slapping Maggie's arm with the paper that was in his hands.

"Just checking!" Maggie said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not having sex with Maggie, am I?" Jeff asked with some horror in his eyes at the thought of lady parts and cheating on Nick.

"Yes!" Maggie said a little too enthusiastically, never hiding her thoughts about how sexy she thought Jeff was.

"No!" Nick said, pushing his sister's shoulder so she'd back off of his scared husband. "No babe, its artificial insemination. You know, what we read about?"

"Oh…yeah," Jeff said, leaning into Nick's arms, relief flooding his body. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff. "So I just drop myself in a cup?"

"What a beautiful way of putting how our child will be created…" Nick said sarcastically. Jeff chuckles.

"What do you want me to tell our kid? Well, when daddy and I wanted to have you, I went into a room and masturbated and then they put it in your aunt?" Jeff asked with a chuckle. Nick chuckled as well.

"Well I guess there is no good way of putting it technically. We'll just tell them that they were created with the miracle of life thanks to some doctors," Nick said. Maggie cleared her throat loudly. Nick chuckled. "Oh, and your Aunt Maggie."

Maggie smiled in thanks. Jeff had a smirk appear on his face as he looked up at his husband.

"Can you be in there and help me…create the life?" Jeff asked. Nick smirked in return.

"I sure can, baby," Nick said, pressing a kiss to Jeff's lips. Maggie playfully gagged and covered her eyes with her hands. Nick playfully smacked Maggie in the arm as he continued to kiss his husband.

Their first appointment to set everything up was just four days away. And then Nick and Jeff Sterling-Duval would be on their way to starting their very own family.

* * *

**How's it look so far? Good, I hope! **

**If you go to my tumblr (StarGleekAmyR5) there is a link on my page to 'Fan Fictions' and if you scroll all the way down on that page there is a link entitled 'Face Claims?' if you click on that you'll be able to see the faces that I've chosen as some characters in this story. So far I have Nick's sisters, Jeff's brother and a few other characters you haven't seen yet. So go look!**

**And stick around for chapter two! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Hope you all have been well! I know I haven't written much for my other stories lately but I go back to school next week so it'll start to pick up again then! Hopefully I don't get too much homework but I write when I procrastinate on homework anyway ;) But, like I've said I've gotten the first five chapters of this all written up already so they should be coming pretty steadily for a while so yay! But for now, enjoy chapter two! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Ugh, I could sleep for three days I think…" Nick said, climbing into bed next to his husband who was reading. Jeff put his book down and pulled Nick into his arms.

"Long day?" Jeff asked, pressing a soft kiss into Nick's hair. Nick nodded and let out a big yawn.

"I had to write three detentions today," Nick mumbled into Jeff's chest. Jeff frowned. He knew Nick absolutely hated giving out detentions. They were only little kids, little third graders, that he was teaching. He could never be harsh with them.

"Three? Wow, they must have been awful today," Jeff commented, stroking Nick's side absentmindedly. Nick yawned again as he nodded.

"Yeah, they were. So I had to call three sets of parents and explain why they had to come pick their child up late after school. The parents are too much to deal with. Sometimes it's not even worth punishing the kids," Nick said. "And I had to spend my quiet time where I grade their work listening to them sniffle and watch them wipe their eyes. It was heartbreaking."

Jeff held Nick close. He knew how much Nick cared about those kids. He would do anything to help any single one of them and it broke his heart when he had to punish them.

"It's okay now, baby. Why don't you get some sleep?" Jeff said, lowering both himself and Nick down so they were lying down. Nick nodded and cuddled himself against Jeff's chest. Jeff reached over and turned the light out and cuddled back against his husband.

"Love you, Nicky."

"Love you, Jeffy…" Nick muttered back. Already half asleep. Jeff rubbed up and down Nick's back, knowing that relaxed him. Within two minutes Nick was fast asleep, head resting on Jeff's chest. Jeff looked at him and smiled before closing his own eyes.

**RING. RING. RING.**

Jeff quickly grabbed Nick's phone off of the nightstand so it wouldn't wake him up. He was about to hit ignore when he saw that the call was from Maggie. His eyes widened, her being nine months pregnant, this phone call could be about anything. Last week she called Jeff at two in the morning because she wanted potato chips. She was on bed rest and there was no one staying in her apartment with her so she decided to call Jeff to go out and get her some. He did, he wasn't happy about it, but he did it. And about a month ago she called Nick around four in the morning because she couldn't stop crying over a movie she had just watched and she needed someone to come over and hold her. She apologized profusely for that one because she wasn't a very emotional girl but the pregnancy hormones were screwing with her. Nick told her it was no trouble at all though and he would always be there for her. So Jeff was never really sure what to expect when one of them answered her phone calls anymore.

He hit answer and put the phone up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" he asked warily.

"JEFFREY PATRICK STERLING YOU WAKE UP MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW AND GET DOWN TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOSPITAL!" he heard Maggie shout so loud that he actually had to pull the phone away from his ear, wincing.

"Wait, what?! Hospital?! W-Why are you at the hospital?!" Jeff asked, trying to keep his tone low so Nick wouldn't wake up.

"Well, I'm about to push a baby out of my vagina!" Maggie screamed back at him. Jeff's heart began to speed up five times the normal rate.

"W-We'll be right there, Mags. Don't have it without us!" Jeff said.

"Well you better hurry up because I want this baby _out_!" Maggie yelled and Jeff could hear her whimpering and wincing in pain.

"We'll be right there, okay? We love you Maggie," Jeff said, beginning to shake Nick gently.

"L-Love you guys too," Maggie answered. Jeff hung up and threw Nick's phone on the night stand again, shaking Nick a little harder now.

"Nicky, wake up! Wake up!" Jeff shouted. Nick groaned and shoved his head in the pillow.

"Five more minutes, Jeffy…" Nick mumbled. Jeff rolled his eyes and shook Nick again.

"No, Nick, you're not going to work today. We have to get to the hospital, Maggie is in labor!" Jeff told Nick. Nick's eyes flew open and he stared up at Jeff.

"A-Are you serious?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes!" Jeff shouted, climbing out of bed and stripping out of his pajama pants. "Now come on!"

Nick jumped up and they both changed quickly and grabbed their necessary things like keys, wallets and phones.

"Baby seat is in the car? They won't let us bring the baby home without it," Jeff asked as they ran down the stairs.

"Installed it this morning," Nick said as they grabbed their coats. Nick caught sight of the clock on the way out the door. "Oh man, I was only asleep for like ten minutes!"

"Oh, let's go!" Jeff said, rolling his eyes and pushing Nick out the door. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and they both stopped as they approached the car. There, sitting in the back seat of their car, was the baby seat that Nick had installed. Nick didn't really look at it while he was putting it in. But now, there it was. In perfect view from the front window. They both just looked at it, smiles growing on their faces. They were about to have a baby to put in that seat. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Nicky, we're gonna have a baby," Jeff said, grinning from ear to ear. Nick grinned as well and leaned forward to peck Jeff's lips.

"We are, Jeffy. But if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the birth of our baby," Nick said, pulling Jeff over to the car.

Nick got in the driver's seat and Jeff next to him in the passenger's seat. Nick drove quickly, neither of the men talking. They were too full of emotion. It was a mix between excitement and anxiousness. Their baby was coming tonight. There was no going back now. It was all really happening. They parked near the women's center of the hospital and parked. They got out and basically ran inside. They approached the desk to find a nurse sitting behind it, filling out some papers.

'Hi, could you tell me where Maggie Duval is please? We need to be there for the birth of the baby," Jeff told the lady behind the desk. The nurse typed into the computer as she smiled at him.

"Are you the father?" she asked, looking up the information. Jeff smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around Nick.

"We both are," Jeff said proudly. The nurse smiled at them.

"I think that is wonderful. She is in room 36 boys. Good luck and enjoy that baby," the nurse told them kindly. Nick and Jeff couldn't help but look at each other wide grins as they walked down the hallway. Room 36? Could that _be _more perfect? They walked quickly into the room to find Maggie just finishing another contraction.

"Oh, thank God!" she called when she saw them, resting her head back in relief. "I though you two weren't going to make it!"

"Is it almost time?" Nick said, walking over to her and kisses her cheek. Maggie nodded, her face all sweaty and her breathing hard.

"Y-Yeah," Maggie answered.

"It's unusual to have such a short period of labor, but not uncommon. She's one of the lucky ones, I'd say. Most women would kill to have a short labor," Maggie's doctor, Dr. Richards, told them all, patting Maggie's arm in comfort. Nick smiled at the doctor. God bless this woman, Nick thought. He could never be a doctor who has to be up to deliver babies at midnight. He can barely stay up until eleven anymore and he's just a teacher.

Suddenly Maggie winced in pain. Jeff was at her and Nick's side in a heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, taking her hand.

"C-C-Contraction…" Maggie said.

"Okay, we're going to push on this one, Maggie. Ready?" Dr. Richards asked, going towards the end of the bed, ready to deliver the baby. Maggie nodded and took a few deep breaths. Nick took her hand from Jeff's so she wouldn't squeeze the life out of his husband's hand. He would take it. This is his sister anyway. "Oh, here it comes."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other. They had talked about this moment. What would happen during the delivery. They both wanted to watch but they knew someone had to be up with Maggie to keep her strong. So Nick said Jeff could watch so he could comfort his sister. Jeff really wanted Nick to be able to watch too but he knew he was right. So Jeff said the next baby they had (and there would be a next baby, God damn it) Nick could watch.

"Go watch," Nick told Jeff quietly as Maggie pushed.

"N-No," Maggie said. Jeff frowned. He understood Maggie not wanting him to see her down there but he really wanted to see his baby being born.

"O-Okay…" Jeff said sadly. Maggie shook her head and she took a few more deep breaths.

"N-No, I-I meant both of you go watch. I-I'm fine…" Maggie said.

"A-Are you sure, Maggie?" Nick asked, looking at his sister in concern.

"Yes! This is your baby! Watch it be born!" Maggie said as she began to push again. They each kissed her on the forehead and walked around to stand behind the doctor.

"I see the head!" Dr. Richards announced as Maggie kept pushing.

"Oh boy…" Jeff said, his legs feeling weak. He did not do well with blood or any other body parts that didn't look quite right. And this did not look right to him. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff to keep him steady. There was no way he was going to let him miss this. Nick saw the head and he couldn't help but smile. That was their baby. He could actually see it.

"J-Jeff…look," Nick said, pointing to the crowning of their baby's head. Jeff saw it and smiled at Nick.

"It's our baby," Jeff said, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek before turning to see their baby be born. The rest of the body slid out as the doctor delivered it. Maggie relaxed and took calming breaths, smiling at the boys. The boys didn't even see it though as they looked down at their precious angel in the doctor's hands. Then came the best sound either of the men had ever heard. Their baby's first cry. Nick and Jeff held each other in their arms and they didn't even have to look at each other to know they were both crying.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Maggie asked, trying to get a glimpse of the baby.

"A boy," both Nick and Jeff said at the same time, tears starting to fall rapidly. Maggie smiled wide. Dr. Richards handed him to a nurse so that she could clean him up.

"Congratulations everyone," Dr. Richards said. They all smiled and thanked her. The nurse finished cleaning him up and looked around, unsure of whom to give the baby to first. She looked at Maggie and Maggie pointed to the boys. The nurse smiled and handed the baby boy to Nick. Nick was full on sobbing when his little boy was handed to him. His son. Their son. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick, placing his hand under Nick's hand that was supporting their son's head.

"He's so beautiful," Jeff said quietly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"He's perfect," Nick said.

"He's yours," Maggie said, smiling at the three of them. They looked up and smiled at Maggie.

"Thank you so much, Maggie," Jeff said, Nick nodding in agreement. Maggie just smiled at them. Those long nine months were all worth it, seeing the look on their faces and the love in their eyes. They were meant to have that little boy.

"What did you guys decide on for a boy's name?" Maggie asked.

"Luke," Nick said, smiling down at his little boy in adoration.

"Luke Andrew Sterling-Duval," Jeff said, saying their son's full name. Maggie smiled adoringly at them. The Sterling-Duval family. They were perfect.

Maggie and Luke had to spend two more nights in the hospital and one of the men were with them at all times. There was only a cot big enough for one but they both managed to fall asleep on it together. Nick would drive home the first day, take a shower and get anything they might need to bring to the hospital like extra clothes and such. The next day Jeff went home to take a shower and bring anything else that Nick might have forgotten. Their families had visited. Luke got to meet his grandparents, his Aunt Lauren and his Uncle Logan. Both Nick and Jeff loved to see their families interact with their son. He also met his Uncle Sebastian who had been visiting Chicago and just had to come see the baby once he heard he was born. Nick and Jeff were surprised how good Sebastian was with him. He talked sweet and gently and even in that baby voice that everyone uses when they talk to babies. Luke has so many people who care about him and came to see him. It was all beautiful. The next day it was time to bring their little baby home. They offered Maggie to come and stay with them for a few days but she refused, saying that it was their family time now. But they still insisted on driving her home, so they did. Jeff drove with Maggie in the passenger seat and Nick in the back, sitting next to Luke. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of the little boy. He was so precious and so perfect. He was their angel, their miracle. And Nick didn't know it was possible to love someone so much so quickly. He had loved him before he was born. This was his son. All the adoption papers had been signed, giving both Nick and Jeff legal guardianship even though Jeff was already the biological father.

They parked in front of Maggie's apartment and she got out of the car, grabbing her bag from the trunk. She gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek through the open window and Nick got out of the car to give her a proper hug and so she could lean inside to say goodbye to Luke. Nick hugged her tightly, but not too tight because he knew she was still sore.

"Goodbye, Maggie. Thank you for everything," Nick said. Maggie pulled back and smiled at her older brother.

"It was my pleasure. He's an angel. And thank you for paying for this year of law school for me," Maggie said. She had gotten her acceptance letter while she was pregnant and it made her happier than either Jeff or Nick had seen her in a while. Maggie then leaned in a pressed a kiss to the top of Luke's head, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Luke. I love you," she said and pulled out of the car, wiping her eye. Nick gave her one last kiss on the cheek before closing the back door and getting into the passenger seat next to his husband.

They drove home, Luke still fast asleep in his car seat. Jeff carefully pulled him out and cradled him against his chest as Nick carried their bags and managed to get the door open for Jeff and Luke. Jeff took him upstairs, Nick following close behind, and laid him down in his crib. The men had painted the nursery yellow, not knowing if they were having a boy or a girl. They wanted it to be a surprise. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff as they both gazed down at their son. He was so peaceful and quiet. Both of them knew that wouldn't last long though. They had experienced some of Luke's crying in the hospital already and knew they could be ear piercing. Jeff leaned his head on Nick's as they both just watched their new son sleep.

"He's ours," Jeff said softly. Nick smiled.

"He is. He really is," Nick said, hardly believing it.

"We have to frame his birth announcement, Nicky," Jeff reminded him, saying it out loud before he himself forgot it all together. Nick nodded.

"My dad bought us a frame for it while we were staying at the hospital," Nick said, fishing it out of a bag that was lying next to the nursery door. Nick got the birth announcement and he and Jeff put it in the frame. Nick carefully hung it on the nail that had already been placed in the wall near the window for this very reason. Nick and Jeff stood next to Luke's crib, smiling at the hanged letter.

**Please help us in welcoming Luke Andrew Sterling-Duval into this world. Son of Jeffrey and Nicholas Sterling-Duval. Luke was born at 1:06 AM on March 6, 2021. He weighed in at 6 pounds and 3 ounces. **

Their baby had finally arrived. Their perfect little son lay in his crib, sleeping soundly. Neither Jeff nor Nick could think of anything to make that perfect moment, looking down at their darling son, holding each other in each other's arms, even better.

* * *

**Room 36, March 6th (3/6), 6 pounds 3 ounces? Sorry, I couldn't resist :) **

**Yay! Now they have their little baby! Baby boy Luke! I hope you all liked it! It's really fun to write Daddy!Niff. They're just so cute and it's so perfect :3**

**So Luke's face claim as he grows up is Mitch Hewer. And if you don't know who that is you should definitely look him up because A) he looks like he really could be the son of both of them and B) Oh my God, is he gorgeous! Hehe**

**So yeah! I hope you enjoyed! And look for chapter three to come soon! Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So here I am with chapter three! I love that you guys like this story! Daddy Niff is just so adorable. So my friend on tumblr met Curt recently and he told her that he's read some Niff fan fiction and I was like...oh gosh, I write a lot of that, lol. Haha, but just imagine if he read one of mine? Oh gosh, I don't know how I'd feel about that, lol. Anyway, back to the story... Go on and read! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Luke, get back here!" Jeff called as he tripped over another one of Luke's toys, landing on his side. "Ugh."

Luke giggled and crawled away from his daddy as fast as he could. Jeff scrambled up to his feet and walked over to his son, scooping him up in his arms.

"Ha, I got you. Now it is bath time, little man," Jeff said, pressing a kiss into Luke's bright blonde hair, just like his daddy's. Luke pouted and kicked his little legs. He didn't want to take a bath; he wanted to play with his toys. Nick walked through the front door, home from work, and placed his keys on the table.

"Hey, babe. Hi there, pup," Nick said.

"You know, 'pup' isn't exactly an endearing nickname to our son. He's not our pet," Jeff said.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you? And why are you headed towards the bathroom? It's only four, why's he getting a bath now?" Nick asked, setting his bag down on the counter. Jeff turned to reveal reddish brown stains all over both of the blondes clothing. Nick couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "What happened?"

"Apparently, he does not like spaghetti flavored baby food," Jeff said in a monotone voice, glaring softly at Nick. Jeff continued walking and sat on the bathroom floor. He held Luke in his lap as he started the bath water. Luke turned around in his lap, his dark brown eyes looking up at Jeff. Jeff loved his son's eyes because they looked exactly like Nick's. He knew that those eyes would get Luke anything he wanted in his life but Jeff would never ever let him know that.

"Okay, clothes off!" Jeff said.

"Later, Jeff," Nick said with a smirk and a wink, walking past the bathroom door. Jeff playfully rolled his eyes and turned to Luke, helping him out of his onesie.

"Your daddy thinks he's funny," Jeff said, finishing undressing Luke and putting him in the tub of warm water. Luke began to splash around but Jeff did his best to stop him from it. He washed his body and then his hair. "All clean!" Jeff announced. Luke giggled and clapped his hands together. Jeff smiled at his son and pulled him out of the tub. He got a towel and wrapped it around his son, wrapping it twice since Luke was so little. Jeff picked him up and brought him into his nursery.

"Should we put you in your pajamas or another outfit?" Jeff asked Luke, looking through his clothes. Luke babbles to Jeff in baby talk and Jeff smiles down at him. "Oh, really?"

"He said to put him in his pajamas because he feels like going to bed early tonight," Nick said, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Jeff. Jeff smiled and leaned into Nick.

"Oh is that what he said?" Jeff asked with a smirk and Nick nodded.

"He said we actually get to fool around tonight without _someone_ interrupting us," Nick said, giving Luke a playful poke to the stomach.

Luke giggled and reached his arms out of the towel and tried to grab onto Nick. Nick smiled and took him from Jeff's arms. Luke smiled and snuggled into Nick's chest.

"I missed you today, pup," Nick said, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's head. Luke smiled and looked up at his daddy. He babbled to Nick in which both he and Jeff assumed Luke meant that he missed Nick too. Jeff picked some clothes out of Luke's closet, assuming Luke would get those dirty during dinner so they would just have to change him again anyway. Nick set Luke down on the floor so Jeff could get him dressed. Jeff sat down in front of their son and had a clean diaper and his clothes ready.

"Hey Jeff, did you ever RSVP to Wes's wedding?" Nick asked, leaning against the wall in Luke's room. Jeff thought for a second. He turned to look at Nick.

"No, I thought you called him the other day," Jeff said.

"Well I did but Tina answered and said he was really busy and he would call me back later," Nick told Jeff. As they were busy talking, Luke was struggling to get up onto his little feet.

"Well did he?" Jeff asked, oblivious to his son's actions.

"Jeff!" Nick practically yelled when he saw Luke standing up.

"Why do you have to yell at me, it was just a question?!" Jeff responded.

"No, not that! Look at Luke!" Nick said walking down and crouching down near Jeff. Jeff turned to look at Luke and grinned brightly when he saw him standing up all by himself, not needing to hold onto anything.

"Luke, you're doing it!" Jeff said happily, making Luke giggle.

"You're such a big boy!" Nick told his son. Luke smiled and took one step towards them. Both men gasped. Luke's first step. But was it just one? Just a fluke? But then he took another one towards them and kept walking. They began to laugh in joy. Their little boy was walking.

"Nick, get your phone out, film this!" Jeff said, never taking his eyes off of his son.

"He's naked, Jeff! Put at least a diaper on him first!" Nick said, pulling his phone out.

"Oh, right," Jeff said, happily picking Luke up and holding him above his head. "We are so proud of you! Good job, little man!"

Luke giggled and clapped his hands as Jeff laid him down his back so he could get a diaper on him. Nick and Jeff only hoped he would do it again. Jeff let Luke go, hoping he would stand up on his own again. And he did.

"Nick, start filming!" Jeff said excitedly as Luke made his way to his little feet again. Nick started recording on his phone as Luke wobbled on his feet. Both dads smiled adoringly at him as he steadied himself. Luke looked up from his feet and smiled at his dads. They both smiled encouragingly back at him. Jeff opened his arms up for his son to walk to him.

"Come here, Luke. Walk to daddies," Jeff tried to coerce him over. Luke takes one shaky step towards Jeff and has to steady himself by waving his arms a little. He stays up straight and begins to put one foot in front of the other. He stumbles his way over to Jeff and jumps into his arms. Jeff begins to laugh in joy and picks Luke up and spins him around, Nick recording it all.

"Great job, pal!" Nick congratulated from behind the camera. Luke giggled and hugged Jeff tightly around his neck. Nick stopped the recording and joined in the group hug, hugging his two boys tightly.

"We're so proud of you, Luke!" Jeff said, the two of them squeezing their son to death. He giggled and coughed a little as they squeezed him.

"Oh sorry, baby," Nick said, pulling off of the two of them with a chuckle. Jeff also loosened his grip on his son, chuckling as well. Jeff placed Luke down and Luke took right off walking. Jeff smiled and sat down on the ground as did Nick so they could watch him waddle around his bedroom, exploring everything in his room in a new way. Luke would toddle over to his toy box and look around it, deciding if anything in it was worth his time or not. After deciding that it wasn't, he walked his little legs over to his daddies and plopped himself down in Nick's lap and looked up at him, as if expecting his daddy to magically find something fun for them to do. Nick smiled down at his son and kissed into his bright blonde hair. Luke smiled up at his dad, a smile that always warmed the men's hearts, without fail.

"What would you like to do, Luke?" Nick asked his son while playing with the soft hair on the top of his head that was sticking straight up, the way Jeff's did when he first woke up.

"Uh bloopshihaga jufkapita," Luke answers Nick with a smile on his face as if he thinks he's just said the most clever thing in the world. Nick chuckles.

"Well that sounds like fun, pup. How about we play with some of your toys while daddy goes and makes us dinner?" Nick asks, smoothing down Luke's hair. Luke smiles and nods and runs into Jeff and tries to push him out of the room. Jeff laughs and stands up.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'm going!" Jeff said in mock surrender, holding up his hands in defeat as he walked out of the nursery and down the hall to the kitchen. Luke then went and curled himself back in Nick's lap. Nick went back to playing with Luke's hair. Luke smiled and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed.

"No, Luke, don't sleep now. You'll never sleep tonight," Nick said, poking his son's tummy gently. Luke giggled and opened one eye to peek at Nick. Once he saw that Nick was looking at him, he quickly closed it again and pretended to be asleep. Nick smiled and whispered loudly so he knew Luke would hear. "Oh, is Luke asleep? Is he a sleeping boy?" Luke nodded his little head to tell his daddy that, yes, he was asleep. Nick chuckled at his little boy. He carefully picked Luke up on his shoulder which Luke slung himself over, to emphasis the fact that he was sleeping. Nick was kind of amazed at how well he was keeping this up. At age one he's already a good actor. They were in trouble during his teen years. Nick carried him out into the kitchen where Jeff was beginning to make chicken for their dinner that night. Jeff looked over at Nick and raises his eyebrow as if to say 'you let him fall asleep?'. Nick smiled and winked at Jeff, as if cluing him into the joke that Jeff didn't know was taking place.

"Is Luke sleeping?" Nick asked, directing the question towards Luke. Luke nodded his little head on his daddy's shoulder. Jeff smiled and bit his lip to keep a chuckle from coming out.

"Well if Luke is asleep I guess he doesn't get any ice cream after dinner tonight," Jeff said with a smirk knowing that Friday night ice cream was just about Luke's favorite thing in the world. There was a special brand of ice cream that was made especially for babies that Jeff bought every week for a little treat for Luke. He loved it more than he loved his dads they think. Luke's head snapped right up from Nick's shoulder.

"Meeza disefjl!" Luke cried out, as if saying 'No, I'm awake!'. Jeff chuckled and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Then I guess you get to have it tonight after all. But you have to eat _all _of your dinner tonight, got it little man?" Jeff asked, taking a jar of baby food out of the pantry and opening the jar. Luke nodded and made grabby hands for the little jar of food. Nick sat him down in his high chair and took the food along with a spoon from Jeff and began to feed Luke. Jeff returned to the oven to prepare dinner for himself and Nick. Luke did as he was told and finished the jar's entire context. It took him a while but he managed to do it. He looked over to Jeff with a look that said 'okay, I'm done now. Where's my ice cream?'. Jeff brought over a plate of food for Nick and set one down for himself as well before kissing Luke on the top of the head.

"You know you get your ice cream _after _daddies eat," Jeff told Luke, taking his seat next to Nick. Luke sighs and slumps over and leans on the tray of his high chair, getting all the mess of the baby food all over his shirt. "And I _knew_ I made the right call not putting you in your pajamas yet, little boy. I'm getting the hang of this whole parenting thing."

Nick smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Jeff's cheek.

"Yes you are, baby," Nick said in a condescending tone, earning a glare from Jeff. "Babe, I'm just kidding. You know I tell you all the time how amazing of a father you are." Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff, momentarily forgetting about his food. Jeff smiled and leaned his forehead against Nick's.

"I know, baby. And you're an amazing father as well. You can tell by the way his face lights up every time you walk through that door after work," Jeff tells Nick. Nick smiles and pecks his husband's lips.

"The same thing will happen when the season starts up again at the club again. When you come home, you'll be all he sees," Nick reminds Jeff, not wanting Jeff to think that Luke loves one of them more than the other. Jeff smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to do about him when I go back to work. I mean, who's going to watch him until you get home at four? My hours are from nine to five so there will be about seven hours where we'll both be working at the same time. Everyone lives back in Ohio except for Maggie and she's in law school. She's far too busy," Jeff said with a sigh, slumping down in his seat and picking at his food.

"Hey…" Nick said, pulling himself closer to Jeff. "It will be _fine._ I know we don't really want to hire anyone to watch him. We can't really afford that but I'm sure we will come up with something."

Jeff nodded and laid his head down on Nick's shoulder. The doorbell rings and Jeff sits up and wipes at his nose before standing up and walking into the living room. He opened the door and his jaw almost dropped when he saw his little brother Logan standing there.

"Hey big brother!" Logan called, pulling Jeff into a hug.

"H-Hey… What're you doing here?" Jeff asked, noticing the suitcase in Logan's hand. It's not that he didn't want Logan here, of course he did. He's his little brother and he loves him to death. But it's just kind of unannounced. Nick walked in the room with Luke in his arms and smiled when he saw Logan.

"Hey! Luke, look it's your uncle Logan," Nick said, looking at Nick and pointing to Logan. Luke smiled shyly, not too sure about this new man. He had met Logan before but it had been a while since he had seen him so naturally, he was cautious of him. Logan smiled at Luke and then pulled Nick into sort of an awkward hug since he was still holding Luke.

"Nice to see you, man," Logan said, patting Nick on the back.

"Yeah, same dude," Nick said, pulling back and smiling at Logan. Logan smiled at Luke and waved at him.

"Hey buddy. Remember me? I'm your uncle Logan," Logan said. Luke smiled at Logan but still wasn't entirely too sure of him.

"Why don't you give Uncle Logan a hug, Luke?" Jeff suggested, closing the front door and moving closer into the room with everyone. "Actually, better yet. Why don't you show Uncle Logan what you learned today and _then_ hug him."

Nick smiled and placed Luke down on the ground. Luke struggled at first to keep his balance on his feet but then he put one foot in front of the other and walked into Logan's arms. Logan smiled wide when he saw his nephew walking.

"Wow, look at you!" Logan said, picking Luke up in his arms and hugging him tightly, kissing all over his face. "I'm so proud of you!"

Luke grinned and felt very proud of himself as Logan hugged and kissed him.

"So what're you doing here, Logan? Not that I'm not happy to see you," Jeff said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. Logan sighed and set Luke back down on the ground and he went running back to Nick. Nick scooped him up and held him as Logan sat down on the couch.

"Well, I lost my job so…I got kicked out of my apartment. And mom and dad don't really have any room for me right now since they're letting our cousin Lydia stay with them for the mean time while her apartment is being fumigated. So I was hoping that maybe I could stay here. Just for a little while, I promise. You know I hate being a burden. I just thought that maybe jobs would be better here near the big city," Logan said with a shrug, hoping they understood. Jeff looked at his little brother. He knew that Logan really did hate being a burden and he didn't like to overstay his welcome. Jeff looked up and Nick who gave a curt nod of his head, letting Jeff know that it was okay to let him stay. Jeff sat down next to Logan and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Of course you can stay here, Log," Jeff said. Logan turned to smile appreciatively at Jeff before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Jeff! You too, Nick. I swear, I'll find a job and I'll help out with the rent while I'm here, I'll do anything that I can!" Logan started rambling off.

"Well, I think that maybe we can let you live here rent free _if _we could possibly use your services as a babysitter when Jeff goes back to work?" Nick said, sitting down next to Logan on the couch, still holding Luke in his arms, giving Jeff a questioning looks, asking if this was okay. Jeff smiled, loving the idea.

"Yeah, Logan. We were just talking about how we're going to need someone to watch him when the club's season starts again. And we would love for you to be able to spend some time with Luke. I don't know about when you get a job though…" Jeff says, trailing off.

"Well, maybe I can get an evening job. Like night shift at a restaurant or something. But I would _love _to watch him! He's my nephew, I love him," Logan said, turning to Luke and ruffling his hair. Luke giggles and hid his face in Nick's chest. The adults all smiled at him.

"Well, I can set you up in the guest room if you'd like?" Jeff offered, picking up Logan's suitcase. Logan smiled and took his bag from his brother.

"I can take my suitcase, big brother," Logan said with a smirk but then smiled and pats Jeff on the back as they both walk to the guest room. Nick smiles after them and picks Luke up in his arms, taking him back to the kitchen so he can give Luke his well-deserved ice cream.

"They're silly brothers aren't they?" Nick asked Luke as they walked into the kitchen. "But they love each other. And someday I hope you get to have a little brother or sister to love very much."

Luke smiled up at Nick as he sat him in his seat. Nick handed Luke his ice cream and sat down next to his son. Oh yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind having a bunch of kids if they were all just like Luke. In fact, he'd love it.

* * *

**Luke's adorable. The Luke in my mind anyway, lol. I hope you all find him adorable! That's kind of the point, haha. Stay tuned for chapter four! :) I'm on my way to work on other stories! See you soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :) I tried to upload this yesterday but it wouldn't let me for some reason :( Oh well, it's here now! I hope you guys enjoy chapter four! :D**

* * *

"What time is everyone coming?" Jeff asks, hanging up another streamer in their living room.

"Uh, mom and dad said they'd be getting here around two," Logan said, pulling another balloon out of the bag to blow up.

"My parents said they'd call when they're about an hour out but I assume they'll get here around two as well," Nick said, putting the food he had just bought at the store in the refrigerator.

"Mom and Dad just called, they said they'd be here in like 45 minutes," Maggie said, walking into the living room from Luke's room carrying in the little birthday boy himself. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he just woke up from his nap.

"Hey, there he is!" Logan said, just seeing Luke for the first time today since he spent the night with a friend and had just gotten home not too long ago. "Happy birthday, pal! You're a big boy now!"

Luke grinned, showing off his new teeth.

"I do!" Luke said excitedly, holding up two fingers, trying to say that he was two years old today.

"Yeah, you are!" Logan said, taking him from Maggie and holding him up high, above his head. Luke giggled and kicked his little legs.

"I fying!" Luke said and put his arms out to the side as if he was an airplane flying. Nick smiled at him as he walked in from the kitchen.

They went on for the next thirty minutes or so just setting the house up for Luke's little birthday party. It wasn't anything big. It was just the families of the two men and some friends that Nick and Jeff worked with who were bringing their families along.

"Who's coming from work, babe?" Jeff asked Nick as the two of them were in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on Luke's homemade cake.

"Just Andrea," Nick said, trying to perfect a blue flower he was adding onto the cake. Jeff smirked and looked over at his husband.

"Andrea? Your teaching assistant? The one with the huge crush on you?" Jeff asked. Nick rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Jeff in the stomach.

"Yes, Andrea. And she told me she's bringing her boyfriend," Nick said, licking some frosting off of his finger.

"Well, someone is trying to make you jealous," Jeff said, his smirk still on his face.

Nick sighed, knowing Jeff was right. Andrea had had a crush on Nick since the day she became his teaching assistant. She wasn't obnoxious about the crush; in fact Nick thought it was quite cute. In the beginning anyway. Lately Nick just wished she would give it up. You would think the fact that he was gay would be enough for her to give it up. Not to mention the fact that he was married. He knew Andrea saw the ring. He always had it on and in fact sometimes would flash his hand around, hoping she'd see it and remember he was happily taken. Nick remembered when Andrea found out he was gay. It was like she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"_What are you doing this weekend, Nick?" Andrea asked as they were cleaning up the classroom after class._

"_Well, probably taking my little boy to my in-laws. They live in Ohio so it's a bit of a drive but I know they really miss him," Nick said, not taking his eyes off of the table as he scrubbed the glue off of it. _

"_Aww! You have a baby boy? That's adorable! How old is he?" Andrea gushed. Nick looked up at her and smiled. He loved to tell people about his little boy. Andrea looked back at her and her brown eyes sparkled. Nick smiled at her kindly. She was a pretty woman. About 23 years old, Nick would say. Definitely just fresh out of college. She was cute in that shy way. She had black glasses over her brown eyes. She wore sweaters over nice blouses everyday on top of a pencil skirt. Her hair was an auburn brown and always pulled up in a ponytail or sometimes, like today, in half a ponytail. If Nick was straight, yeah, he would probably ask her out. But he's not. And he's happily married to Jeff. _

"_He's one, almost eighteen months. His name is Luke," Nick told her, throwing the dirty paper towels in his hand away. _

"_That's so cute!" Andrea said, giving Nick that dreamy look again. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Y-Yeah… My husband and I are really proud of him," Nick said, walking to his desk and picking up some papers and straightening them out. Nick glanced up at Andrea to see her reaction. He could see that she wanted to scream out "wait, husband?! You're gay?!" but she was much too polite for that. _

"_Oh, your husband? I didn't know. Well, that's very sweet," Andrea said with a kind smile and Nick could see she really meant it._

"_Thanks, Andrea. Most people aren't so accepting when they hear that. Especially when it's the kid's parents. Sheesh, what a nightmare," Nick babbles on as he cleans up his desk._

"_Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Andrea said, adjusting her glasses. Nick looked up at her. He could see she didn't like the idea of Nick being married. He really didn't believe him being gay bothered her. And he would find out later that it was in fact the relationship whether than whom it was with. _

_Her little school girl crush only grew. Nick had to sit her down and tell her that it wasn't going to happen between them. It was one of the hardest things Nick ever had to do. After that Andrea would go out of her way to tell Nick she had a date or was going to see a guy but Nick could tell she still had a bit of a crush on him._

"I think it's adorable how she has a crush on my Nicky. I'm looking forward to meeting her. Maybe give you a few kisses in front of her…" Jeff teases and he moves around Nick to grab the cover for the plate to put over the cake. Nick chuckled and placed a sloppy kiss on Jeff's cheek.

"Easy baby, I'm already yours," Nick said, putting the cover on the cake and putting it in the fridge. "What about your work? Who's coming from there?"

"Eh, just Milo and I think Gerard is bringing his family," Jeff said, rinsing his hands off in the sink.

"Milo your boss?" Nick asked, leaning up against the fridge.

"Yeah, but he's cool. You'll see," Jeff said, walking up to Nick and wrapping his arms around him.

"Good. And I already know I like Gerard. How many kids does he have?" Nick asked, leaning his hand back against the fridge as he looks up at his husband.

"Only one. A little boy named…Jerome? Jeremy? Jeremiah? Something like that," Jeff says with a shrug. Nick chuckles.

"I hope he introduces him for your sake. And I like his wife. Nancy. Her name, I know," Nick says with a small nod.

Jeff smiles and pecks Nick's lips. Nick wraps his arms around Jeff to keep their lips together. Jeff smiles against his husband's lips and deepens the kiss slightly. The sudden noise of the doorbell ringing makes them both pull away and groan in frustration.

"Ugh," Jeff complains, hanging his head.

"Don't worry babe, we'll make it up later," Nick said with a playful wink before walking into the living room to see who was at the door.

As Jeff and Nick walk in the room they see Logan open the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Logan said, pulling his parents inside and hugging them. Jeff smiled and walked up to greet his parents.

"My boys!" Mrs. Sterling said and hugged both of her sons, followed by their father hugging them.

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Sterling said, always loving to call Nick by his full name for some reason.

Nick smiled and pulled his mother in law into a hug.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Nick asked. Mrs. Sterling smiled; loving that Nick called him mom.

"I'm good sweetheart, and you?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"I'm doing wonderful today!" Nick said and smiled down at his little boy, clinging to his leg.

"There's the little birthday boy!" Mrs. Sterling said, scooping Luke up and cuddling him to her chest. Luke giggled and hugged his grandmother around the neck.

"Oh, Jeff, we brought your cousin Lydia with us! Is that okay?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Jeff said with a smile. "Where is she?"

"She's getting Luke's presents out of the trunk," Mr. Sterling said, taking Luke from his wife's arms.

"My pwesents?!" Luke asked excitedly.

"Yep, all yours!" Mr. Sterling said, poking his grandson's tummy. Luke giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss to his grandfather's cheek.

Jeff opened the door, intending to go help his cousin with the gifts but when he opened it she was standing right there at the door.

"Oh! Hi Jeff!" Lydia said, giving her cousin a bright smile.

"Hey, Lydia!" Jeff said, taking the presents from her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It's nice to see you!"

"You too, Jeff! It's been a while," Lydia said, stepping into the house.

"Lydia! I haven't seen you since the wedding!" Nick said, hugging Lydia as Jeff set Luke's presents down on the coffee table in the living room.

"I know, it's so nice to see you, Nick!" Lydia said, hugging Nick back.

The doorbell rang again and Logan went to open it to reveal his girlfriend, Trinity.

"Hey, babe!" Logan said, bringing Trinity into the house.

Jeff looked over and rolled his eyes. It looked like the same typical kind of girl that Logan always brought home. And it always ended up the same way. They used Logan, got whatever it was they wanted, and dumped him. Logan had been through so many girls just in the short time he had been in Chicago. One girl just needed a date to her friend's wedding, one thought that maybe Logan had money to buy her things and once she realized he didn't, she dumped him. And one just purely wanted sex from Logan. She thought he was hot and wanted that. Jeff tried to talk sense into his brother over her but that one was hard to talk Logan out of. Jeff kind of knew it was useless to talk him out of a pretty girl just wanting him for his looks but he tried anyway. It took her finding someone else that she thought was hotter and leaving Logan to actually realize how awful their relationship was. And all of the girls looked the same. Short, small waist and ditzy looking.

"Jeff, Nick, I want you to meet Trinity, my new girlfriend," Logan said, walking Trinity over to his brother and brother's husband.

Jeff gave Logan a look like 'another one?' before looking to Trinity and smiled.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you," Jeff said politely.

"I'm Nick, this is Jeff," Nick introduced them.

"Hi," Trinity said in such a high pitched voice that Jeff almost winced. "Logan tells me you two are gay?"

What a way to start off a conversation, both men thought.

"Yeah, we are," Jeff said with a nod, wrapping his arm around Nick. Trinity smiled but Jeff knew it was a fake.

"Cool," Trinity said and turned back to Logan.

Jeff couldn't help but roll his eyes when he knew his brother was looking. Nick pressed a soft kiss to Jeff's cheek in an attempt to calm him down.

"Okay everyone, go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Nick said, picking little Luke off of the ground.

The doorbell rang again and Nick brought Luke with him to open it.

"Let's see who's here now to say happy birthday to you," Nick told his son as they walked to the door. Nick opened it and saw that it was Andrea with who Nick could only assume was her boyfriend.

"Hey, Andrea!" Nick said with a smile. Jeff heard Andrea's name and instantly appeared by Nick's side.

"Hey, Nick," Andrea said with a shy smile. "This must be Luke. And Jeff. This is my boyfriend, Toby."

"It's nice to meet you, Toby. Yes, this is my little man Luke and my big man, Jeff," Nick said with a chuckle, stepping aside so Andrea and Toby could come inside. They moved inside and just as Nick was about to close the door behind them, he saw his parent's car pull into the driveway with his sister Laura in the car.

"Maggie! Mom and dad are here with Laura!" Nick called his little sister in from wherever she was in the house. Maggie ran over and waved with Nick at their parents as they got out of the car.

"Luke, can you wave hi to grandma, grandpa and Aunt Laura?" Maggie asked her little nephew. Luke raised his little arm and waved to the people walking towards his house.

"Hi there, Luke!" Mr. Duval said, approaching the door and handing Luke's presents to Maggie before taking the little boy in his arms. "Happy birthday!"

Luke giggled and hid his face in his grandfather's neck.

"Hey, Nick!" Nick heard his name from being called outside so he poked his head out to see Gerard and his family coming up to the door along with another man Nick could only assume was Milo, Jeff's boss.

"Hey man, nice to see you!" Nick said, patting Gerard's back. Gerard smiled at him.

"You remember my wife, Nancy. And this is our son Jeremy. And this is Milo," Gerard said, introducing everyone to Nick.

"I'm five!" Jeremy said to Nick, holding up five fingers and smiling.

"How cool! My little boy Luke is two today," Nick said with a smile and then looked up at the adults. "It's nice to see you again, Nancy. And nice to meet you, Milo."

"Likewise, Nick. Jeff talks about you so much it's nice to finally meet you," Milo said with a kind smile. Nick smiled and blushed at the fact of Jeff talking about him a lot.

Nick allowed everyone inside and closed the door behind them. Now everyone was here. Nick made his way over to Jeff and placed his hands on his husband's shoulders and stood up on his tiptoes to whisper in Jeff's ear.

"His little boy's name is Jeremy," Nick whispered so no one else would hear.

"I knew it!" Jeff said rather loudly. Nick smiled and placed a kiss to Jeff's shoulder before walking off.

Once everyone was inside, Jeff brought out the platters of food they had prepared for everyone to snack on.

"When I open pwesents, dada?" Luke asked, crawling into Nick's lap on the couch.

"I guess we could do it now if you'd like, sweetie," Nick said, smiling down at his son.

"Yay!" Luke cheered and went over to the table full of his presents and got wide eyed, looking at all of them.

Nick walked up behind him and crouched down.

"Which one first, pup?" Nick asked, sitting down so Luke could sit in his lap. Luke pulled one off of the side and sat down right in Nick's lap.

"Hey, that one's from grandpa and me," Mrs. Sterling said, smiling over at Luke. Luke turned around and smiled at his grandma, starting to open his gift. Everyone sat around as they watched little Luke.

Nick had to help Luke open it but they finally got it.

"It's a dolly!" Luke gasped in happiness. "Tank you, gwampa! Tank you gwamma!"

Luke ran over and jumped in their lap, hugging them tightly. They both smiled and hugged him back just as tightly.

"Wait, he got a doll? But he's a boy…" Trinity said from her spot, standing next to Logan near the wall.

"Yeah, so?" Jeff asks from the couch.

"Boys shouldn't play with dolls. Those are for girls," Trinity said. Luke frowned and looked up at Nick.

"Dat true, dada?" Luke asked.

"No honey, that is not true. You are perfectly fine to play with dolls," Nick told him. "Jeff."

"Daddy's right, honey. You can play with anything you want to," Jeff said, getting up and crouching down near his son. "Logan," Jeff said with a head nod sideways, gesturing that he wanted to talk to his brother.

Logan stood up and walked over to the corner with Jeff.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was like this…" Logan said apologetically, shaking his head.

"No man, I know you would never bring someone home like that. But…I'm going to have to ask you to ask her to leave," Jeff told his little brother.

"Yeah man, of course. I will. Again, I'm so sorry," Logan said, walking over to talk to Trinity.

Jeff went back down to sit by Luke.

"Your doll is so pretty! What should her name be?" Jeff asked his son. Luke looked at his doll, thinking about it.

"Um…Mehyanee!" Luke said happily.

"Melanie? I like it!" Nick said with a smile. Luke smiled up at his daddies before going to grab another gift off of the pile.

* * *

"Think it's going to end anytime soon?" Nick asked as he and Jeff washed dishes from the day.

Luke's party had ended an hour ago but Logan and Trinity were still outside arguing.

"I don't know. I hope he dumps her on her ass," Jeff said, drying off a plate.

"Jeff!" Nick scolded but Jeff just shrugged.

"What? She's a bitch," Jeff said, picking up another plate. Nick sighed, because he did agree with Jeff. She was a bitch. Logan really needed to find a nice girl.

Then they heard the front door open and close. They knew that if Luke wasn't sleeping, that door would've been slammed shut.

"You okay, Logan?" Jeff called from the kitchen. Logan stormed in. He was fuming.

"I hate that bitch. I dumped her on her ass and I never want to see her fucking face again!" Logan seethed.

"Whoa buddy, calm down," Jeff said, patting his little brother's shoulder, yet was secretly smirking in victory that his brother had done exactly what he'd wanted him to.

Logan nodded and ran his hands over his face.

"You're right," Logan said and took a few deep breaths. "Did Luke enjoy his party?"

"Yeah, he did," Nick said with a smile, turning the water in the sink off.

"Good, I'm glad. It was nice to see Lydia again," Logan said, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, it was. She's a sweet girl," Nick said.

"I completely forgot that she used to dress me up as a girl until she brought it up today. I think that scarred me…" Jeff said.

"It explains so much," Logan said with a smirk, earning a smack on the chest from his older brother.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. Coming, Nicky?" Jeff said, leaning against his husband's arm. Nick smiled and kiss into the blonde's soft hair.

"Of course, cutie. Let's go," Nick said, wrapping an arm around Jeff. Jeff smiled and walked with his husband.

"Lock up, will you Log?" Jeff called over his shoulders as the pair made their way down the hall. He didn't even wait for a response before the two of them went into the bedroom.

"Jeffy, I want another baby," Nick said as he climbed into bed. Jeff's eyes widened as he climbed in bed as well.

"Oh do you?" Jeff said, leaning his head on his man's shoulder. Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"Yes, I do. What do you think about that?" Nick asked, pressing a sweet kiss on Jeff's head.

"I would love that," Jeff said with a smile, looking up at Nick. Nick grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to Jeff's lips.

"Shall we talk about it more in the morning?" Nick asked as he noticed Jeff's eyelids drooping steadily. Jeff yawned and nodded his head.

"Sounds good, baby," Jeff said, laying his head down on Nick's chest. Nick smiled adoringly down at his husband and ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"Okay, sweetheart. Get some sleep. I love you," Nick said softly.

"I love you too, Nicky bear," Jeff said.

Nick smiled and turned off the light. He lay down in his husband's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Did you liiiiike it? I hope so! I'm having sooo many Niff feels lately. They're just perfect. Check back soon for chapter five! Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Chapter five is here! I hope you guys like this one! I think the end is pretty cute but...that's just me, lol. Read and enjoy chapter five! :)**

* * *

"Oh Jeffy, the Spanish Steps are so beautiful!" Nick gushed as they walked into their hotel room.

"Italy is so romantic, Nick. I love it here so much!" Jeff said, instantly pulling Nick into his arms the minute the door closed behind them.

"Especially Milan. What a beautiful city," Nick said and smiled up at his husband and kissed his lips tenderly. Jeff moaned into their passionate kiss. Nick smirked against Jeff's lips and walked back to the bed, pulling Jeff along with him by the belt loops. Jeff willingly followed and they both plopped back on the bed. Jeff crawled on top of Nick and straddled his waist, putting pressure down on him, earning a moan from Nick.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Jeff pulled away and groaned as their laptop beeped; alerting them that someone was trying to Skype with them. Nick sighed and sat up as Jeff went over to bring the laptop to the bed.

"It's Logan," Jeff said, hitting the accept button. After a few minutes of focusing, they could finally see Logan sitting at home at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything!" Logan said.

"Almost…" Jeff mumbled before Nick elbowed his side.

"Are they on?" both men could hear coming from behind the camera on the other end.

"Is that Lydia?" Jeff asked. Logan smiled and nodded. Lydia sat down next to Logan and waved to the men in Italy.

"Hey guys!" Lydia greeted.

"Hey! So do we have any news?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" Lydia said, biting her lip.

"Ready to hear it guys?" Logan asked and both men on the other end nodded.

"Well…I'm officially pregnant with your second child!" Lydia announced. Both Nick and Jeff bounced up with joy at the news.

"That's amazing!" Jeff exclaimed happily.

"That's so great! Thank you so much! Again!" Nick said, hugging Jeff tightly. Jeff hugged Nick back just as tightly.

"We're gonna be daddies again!" Jeff practically squealed.

"Daddies?!" Both Nick and Jeff heard coming from the other end of the call. They both grinned when they saw their little Luke crawling into the picture.

"Hey there, big boy!" Jeff chimed, smiling at the sight of his son.

"Daddies! I miss you!" Luke called, attempting to hug the laptop in front of him.

"We miss you too, pup! But we'll see you real soon!" Nick told him.

"I w-want you come home…" Luck said with his nose sniffling slightly.

Both Nick and Jeff could feel their hearts break at the sound of their son's words. He misses them so much. They miss him too but it's nice to have a little alone time with each other.

"We will, honey. We'll be home before you know it," Jeff comforted his son.

"Pwomise?" Luke asked with a pout, sticking his lower lip out.

"We promise, baby boy. We miss you too," Jeff assured him.

Luke nodded and gave his daddies a little smile.

"Why don't you say goodnight to your daddies now because it's time for you to get in bed," Lydia said, patting Luke on the top of his head.

"No wanna… Uncle Logan, I gotta sleep?" Luke asked, looking up at his uncle next to him.

"Yeah buddy, you've got to sleep. We promised you could say hi to your daddies and then it was bed time. Now go with Aunt Lydia, okay? But first blow daddies kisses," Logan instructed, pulling Luke up on his lap.

Luke grinned at his dads and blew them a big kiss. Both Nick and Jeff smiled adoringly at their young son and each blew him a kiss back as well. Luke giggled and waved at them.

"Okay sweetie, bed time. Go with Aunt Lydia," Nick told Luke. "We love you very much."

"I love you too, daddies!" Luke called.

"Goodnight sport, we'll see you soon," Jeff said. Luke nodded and climbed off of Logan's lap, taking Lydia's hand and walking down the hallway to his room. Logan turned back to look at the men on the screen.

"So I take it you guys are excited about the new addition?" Logan asked.

"We're ecstatic!" Nick said.

"We couldn't be happier," Jeff said, pulling Nick's hand up to his lips and kissing the back of his hand.

"So do you want a girl or another boy?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me. If we have a girl then it's equal, one and one. But if we have a boy, its two brothers like you and Jeff. I like whichever," Nick said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"I don't really mind either. I'll love it just as much no matter what it is," Jeff said with a smile. Nick looked over adoringly at his husband.

"What?" Jeff asked Nick with a smile, looking over at him, noticing he was being watched.

Nick grinned and kisses Jeff hard on the lips. Jeff smirked and kissed Nick back with the same intensity.

"Whoa guys! I'm still here!" Logan reminded them.

"Stay, go, whichever…" Jeff mumbled as he pushed Nick down on his back and straddled him again.

"Gross!" Logan called before ending the Skype call.

* * *

"_Lydia…we have a very important question to ask you. And we don't really want an answer yet, we want you to think about it, okay?" Jeff asked one night about three months ago. _

"_Yeah, sure guys. What's up?" Lydia asked, sitting down on the couch across from her cousin and his husband. _

_The men had invited her over for dinner that night and were planning on asking her something very important. _

"_Well, we've been talking a lot lately and we've decided that we would like to have another child," Nick started off._

_Lydia grinned. _

"_Oh please, oh please let me be the surrogate mommy!" Lydia blurted out without thinking, covering her mouth with her hands instantly once she realized what she said._

"_Oh guys, I didn't mean to, I'm… Wait… I-Is that what you were going to ask me?" Lydia asked cautiously._

"_Um…y-yeah actually…" Jeff says with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Surprise," Nick said with a chuckle of his own._

_Lydia's smile was from ear to ear._

"_Oh guys, I'd love to! I'd be so honored! Yes! A million times, yes!" Lydia exclaimed, jumping up and into the men's laps._

_Both of them laughed and caught her._

"_Guess this baby is biologically Nick's?" Lydia asked, looking up at the two. _

"_Yep, all mine," Nick said._

"_Hey now. All ours!" Jeff said, nudging Nick's side. Nick chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek._

"_All ours, babe," Nick said in agreement._

* * *

A few weeks after returning from Italy it was time for Nick and Jeff to accompany Lydia to her first gynecological appointment. They were very excited because this would be the first time they could see an ultrasound of their baby. Neither of them could stop gushing to the people at work about them going later that day to see it.

"Lydia Sterling?" the nurse asked, stepping into the waiting room.

Lydia looked up and smiled nervously. She stood up and both men stood up with her. Lydia grabbed Jeff's hand and made her way over to the nurse with the both of them.

"Is this the father?" the nurse asked, bringing them back to the examining room and referring to Jeff.

"Oh, no," Lydia said with a chuckle. "I'm their surrogate and that one is the biological father."

Lydia gestured towards Nick who smiled bashfully.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," the nurse said kindly and began to set up the equipment for the ultrasound.

Lydia sat up on the table and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. The nurse positioned Lydia's clothing where they needed just as the doctor came in.

"Hello there, Lydia! It's nice to see you! This must be your cousin and his husband that you were telling me about," the doctor said.

"Yes, this is them! This is Jeff, my cousin, and his husband Nick," Lydia told the doctor, pointing at them respectively.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm doctor Ingles, Lydia's obstetrician for this pregnancy," Dr. Ingles said, shaking both Nick and Jeff's hands.

"It's nice to meet you, doctor," Jeff said.

"Yes, very," Nick agreed.

"You have a wonderful surrogate. Her pregnancy is going wonderful thus far," Dr. Ingles told them with a smile as she put her latex gloves on.

Both men smiled at that information.

"Are you ready, Lydia?" Dr. Ingles asked, turning the machine on and getting the gel ready.

"Sure am," Lydia said with a smile. Dr. Ingles put the gel on Lydia's stomach and began to move the prod around to find the right spot where you could see the baby.

"Will you all want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Ingles asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," Nick said with a smile as Jeff wrapped an arm around him.

"That's fine, not a problem. Ah! There it is. Look right up there on the screen. There's your baby," Dr. Ingles said with a smile.

All three of them looked up at the screen. They could all make out the little head and body.

"It's our baby, Jeffy," Nick said with a teary smile.

"It's so beautiful… I really hate calling it "it" but I can't think of anything else," Jeff said. Nick chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jeff's shoulder before turning to look back at the screen.

"If you're very quiet you'll be able to hear the heartbeat," Dr. Ingles said and suddenly the room was silent. Then you could hear the little steady thump. The distinct beat of a heart.

"T-That's our baby, Jeffy…" Nick said, clinging to Jeff. "We can _hear_ it."

"I know, Nicky. It's beautiful," Jeff said, holding Nick close to him.

"Beautiful," Nick repeated.

* * *

"Daddies!" Luke yelled, running towards them at the door.

"Luke!" Jeff called back, scooping Luke up in his arms.

"I miss you!" Luke said, hugging Jeff tightly around his neck.

"We missed you too, pup," Nick said, rubbing Luke's back.

Luke looked up at Nick and wrapped one arm around Nick's neck, pulling both of his dads close to him. Nick looked over at Jeff, being able to tell something was up with their son. He wasn't normally this clingy. He usually hugged them hello and then went on his way to play again. But now he wasn't letting go of either of them. Jeff shared the same expression on his face that Nick had.

Just then Logan came walking out of the hallway, trailing behind Luke. Jeff looked up at him and raised his eyebrows as if to ask what was wrong with Luke. Logan motioned with his head for Jeff to step to the side so he could talk to him. Jeff nodded and kissed the side of Luke's head.

"Let daddy hold you for a minute, okay? I'm going to talk to Uncle Logan for a minute, okay?" Jeff said, trying to pry Luke off of him.

"No!" Luke called and tightened his grip on the both of them.

"Honey, you've got me. I'm right here, okay? I'll hold you," Nick said, gently taking Luke into his arms, freeing Jeff. Luke nodded and buried his head into Nick's neck.

"Don't let me go, daddy…" Luke mumbled. Nick nodded and rubbed Luke's back gently.

"I won't, baby. I promise," Nick told his son.

Jeff walked over with Logan into the kitchen, Jeff still standing in the doorway so Luke could still see him. He didn't want to be out of view and cause Luke to go into some sort of panic.

Jeff learned this from when Logan was little. There was a period after Logan had had a nightmare about Jeff getting eaten by a monster that Logan wouldn't let Jeff out of his sight. Logan was only about four and Jeff was seven. Jeff found it annoying at first but then eventually realized how scared Logan actually was and started to assure him that he was okay. If Jeff had to go to the bathroom Logan would press his ear up against the door of the bathroom to make sure he could hear if monsters came up the drain of the tub. And if Logan had to use the bathroom, Jeff had to come. Jeff hated it but if he didn't Logan would throw a fit. Jeff hoped Luke hadn't had a nightmare while they were gone but he didn't know what else could be troubling his three year old son.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked quietly. Logan sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well, you know he was asleep when you left but when he woke up he asked where you were. I reminded him that you and Nick went with Lydia to see the pictures of the baby in her tummy. He asked if he would have to live with the baby once it was born or if it would live with Lydia and I told him it would live here with us. Then he got upset and said that everyone would love the new baby more than him because it was newer. I tried my best to convince him otherwise but I just couldn't…" Logan said with a sigh and Jeff could see his desperation.

"Hey, it's okay man," Jeff said, patting Logan on the shoulder. "Me and Nick will talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Logan said.

"I know how he feels," Jeff said with a wink, making Logan chuckle. Logan had been told many times how Jeff protested when he found out he was going to have a baby brother. But once he found out that he could blame things on him, he loved being a big brother. So Jeff was sure he could get through to little Luke, especially since he was about the same age that Jeff was when their mom was pregnant with Logan.

Jeff and Logan walked back out into the living room where Nick was still rocking Luke in his arms.

"Hey buddy, wanna come have a talk with me and daddy in your room?" Jeff asked, placing his hand on Luke's back and rubbing small circles. Luke looked up at Jeff with red, puffy eyes and nodded.

The three of them walked into Luke's room and sat down on his new big boy bed. Luke crawled over to Jeff's lap and curled up in a ball.

Nick looked up at Jeff and mouthed to him, "What's going on?"

"Someone tells me that Luke doesn't want to be a big brother," Jeff tells Nick, saying it in almost a babying voice to capture Luke's attention. Luke looked up at his daddies while sniffling and nodded.

"Aw, why's that honey?" Nick asked while rubbing Luke's back.

"You no love me as much as baby…" Luke said as a few tears trickle down.

"What? Honey, no that's not true," Nick said, frowning immediately.

"It's not true at all. You are our first born; we will always love you no matter what. No other baby that could come along will make us not love you. You are our baby boy," Jeff said, pressing a kiss to the top of Luke's head.

"That's right. We love you more than anything in this world and nothing will ever change that," Nick said, stroking his hand through his son's bright blonde hair soothingly.

"But…there be two babies now. No love just me… I no want new baby!" Luke said, pouting.

"Sweetie, let me tell you a story, okay? Once daddy was a little boy just like you," Jeff started.

"You was little?" Luke asked, looking up at Jeff.

Both men couldn't help but smile and Jeff nodded.

"Yes honey, I was little just like you. And one day grandma and grandpa sat me down and told me that I was going to have a baby brother," Jeff continued.

"Like you and daddy tell me we have new baby?" Luke interrupted again.

"Yes, just like that. And when they told me, I was upset just like you are. I didn't want another baby, I wanted to be the only one my mom and dad had. But I couldn't stop it. The baby was coming anyway. But then that baby came. And I found out that I really did love him. And I'm really glad he was born. Because if he wasn't born I would have been very lonely growing up all alone with no one else to play with. He became my best friend," Jeff finished up.

Luke looked up between his daddies before speaking.

"Was your little brother daddy?" Luke asked Nick. Jeff chuckled and shook his head.

"No honey. Daddy is my best friend but I had another best friend before I met him. Uncle Logan is my little brother. And I'm glad he is," Jeff told his son.

"Uncle Logan your little brother? I love him!" Luke said, brightening slightly.

"I know you do! And just think about how much you'll love your own little brother or sister," Jeff said, moving a piece of hair out of Luke's eyes.

"I will? You pwomise? Daddy, you have baby brother?" Luke asked, turning to Nick.

"No I don't have a baby brother, but I do have a baby sister," Nick said.

"You do? Who?" Luke asked, seeming a little less sad then he was.

"Aunt Maggie," Nick said with a smile.

"I love her too!" Luke said, a smile forming.

"See?! You love daddy's baby brother and my baby sister so why wouldn't you love your own?" Nick said with a smile on his own face.

"I…I guess I will," Luke said, realizing his daddies might be right.

"Of course you will!" Jeff said, raising his arms in the air dramatically.

Luke giggled and stood up, copying his daddy and raising his arms in the air as well. Nick smiled adoringly at his two boys.

"Okay, now who's ready to make cookies?!" Nick asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Me!" Jeff and Luke called at the same time. Nick laughed and scooped Luke into his lap.

"I was kind of talking to the three year old in the room," Nick said.

"Oh come on! I love making cookies!" Jeff pouted adorably, making Luke giggle and Nick roll his eyes.

"Okay big kid, come on. We can all make cookies," Nick said.

"Yay!" Jeff said making Luke giggle again.

"First one to the kitchen wins!" Nick said, standing up and placing Luke on the floor.

Luke grinned and began to race out the door. Jeff and Nick smiled at each other before running out after their son. Letting him win, of course.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I've already got chapter six in progress so I hope it's not too far away until that chapter is up. Do you all think the next baby will be a boy or a girl...? ;)**


End file.
